Portable devices have become common. Users often carry one or more portable devices, including for example cell phones, media players and other portable communication, media and/or entertainment devices. The portable devices generally have a display screen and keyboard or keypad on a front surface of the portable devices. Portable devices do not require the keypads or keyboards on the front surface, which may be comprised substantially of a display screen. The display screen, as well as the front surface more generally, can become dirty from use, especially if the display screen is a touch screen.
Often users use a holster to carry the portable devices around. The holster may include a belt clip for carrying the portable device on a user's clothing. The holster may include an interior lining for preventing scratches on the surface of the portable devices. Other holsters can include soft cloth pouches or solid pouches or similar pockets.
Although holsters may have soft linings, or be fabricated from a similar cloth material, they are do not provide a way to conveniently clean the screen of the portable device.